Christmas Wedding
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Whitney and Seth are having a beautiful beach front wedding. Will everything go as planned? Or is it all just a dream? Seth/OC.


Whitney Michaels smiled as she got dressed for her beach wedding with her finance, Seth Helmsley. They had decided to get married in Acapulco at the Las Brisas Resort. They had decided to get married on Christmas Eve with family around them. A perfect, Christmas Eve wedding. Everything had been planned by Whitney and her best friend and matron of honor, Shayla Helmsley-Reigns.

"Are you ready to get married to my bone head brother?" Shayla smiled at Whitney.

"Of course." Whitney smiled. "I can't wait to marry him and have this baby."

Shayla smiled. "You are going to have a great life together."

"Thanks."

Shayla laughed and hugged her. "Now, let's get you married."

Whitney smiled and they walked to the door. She was dressed in an off white sleeveless dress of satin with a-line skirt and diamonds and pearls through out it. Shayla opened the door and saw Whitney's dad, Shawn, was waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" He asked them.

"I'm ready." Whitney smiled. She took her dad's arm and they walked to the chapel.

Shayla walked down the aisle first and then Whitney and Shawn followed. Whitney smiled at Seth as she walked toward him. She got to the end of the aisle and took his arm.

"Be seated." The officiant said. "We are gathered here to join in marriage, Seth and Whitney. Do you both come here of your own free will to be married?"

"We do." Both said together.

"Marriage is an honorable estate between two people. Two people who have chosen to join their lives together. Seth, do you take Whitney, to be your wife?"

"I do." He replied.

"Whitney, do you take Seth, to be your husband?"

"I do." She replied.

"The rings please." Shayla and Roman gave the officiant the rings. "Seth, take this ring and place it on Whitney's finger and say, I, Seth, take you, Whitney to be my wife and join my life with yours."

"I, Seth, take you, Whitney to be my wife and join my life with yours." He repeated as he slid the diamond eternity band on her finger. It matched her 2 carat diamond engagement ring.

"Whitney, take this ring and place it on Seth's finger and say, I, Whitney, take you, Seth to be my husband and join my life with yours."

Whitney smiled as she took the ring. "I, Whitney, take you Seth, to my husband and join my life with yours." She slid the plain platinum band on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by Mexico, I now prounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Seth smiled as he kissed Whitney. "It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Seth Helmsley."

Everyone clapped as they walked up the aisle and headed to get prictures taken while everyone headed to the reception.

The reception was soon in full swing as everyone danced and enjoyed the food. Seth and Whitney danced their first dance to "The Way You Look Tonight." Everything was perfect as the marriage was celebrated. Whitney smiled at everything. She was so happy and she couldn't wait until their baby was born. Everyone saw them off and they headed to the honeymoon suite.

Whitney smiled as they walked into the suite. It was set up for a very romantic night. Seth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

She smiled and turned to him. "Several times." She smiled.

"Well, it always bears repeating."

She kissed him again. "I have to change." She turned to where her back was to him. "Can you unzip me?" He unzipped the dress and she headed into the bathroom. She took out the white nightie that she had brought and changed into is. She walked out of the bathroom.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled as he walked over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and he moved them over to the bed. He laid her down on it gently and kissed her again. They made love for the first time as husband and wife.

He pulled her close after they were done. "I love you, Whitney."

"I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her again.

Whitney sat up in the bed and looked over at Seth's side of the bed. It was empty. She sighed and remembered everything. Seth was gone. Taken from her in that car accident. And she was left alone to have their baby. Their wedding had never taken place. They never got their beautiful, Mexican wedding that they had planned.

She sighed and picked up the photo of Seth by the bed. It was all a dream and she was sad. Because for a moment, she was getting what she had always dreamed of. The perfect Mexican, beach front wedding. The chance to marry the man she loved and have a family with him. Now, the dream was done and she was, once again, alone with her unborn baby.


End file.
